1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side dump trailer and more particularly to a mini-sized side dump trailer. The reduced size of the side dump trailer as compared to the existing side dump trucks and trailers makes it extremely useful for landscapers, lawn services, farms and ranches, city maintenance, state and national parks, fairgrounds, sports complexes, golf courses, camp grounds, general contractors, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Side dump bodies for use on trucks and trailers have become extremely popular in recent years since the introduction of the side dump trailer of applicant's grandfather, Ralph R. Rogers, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214 and many other patents granted to applicant's grandfather. The side dump trailers of the prior art are extremely large and are not practical for smaller scale dumping needs. To applicant's knowledge, no one has previously provided a mini-sized side dump trailer which has a capacity of approximately 34 cubic feet with an additional capacity if the material in the side dump body is heaped. Further, in most prior art side dump bodies, the power for pivoting the side dump bodies from a transport position to a first side dumping position or to a second side dumping position is derived from the prime mover itself. In other words, the trailer is not self-contained. Since the small side dump trailer of this invention will be pulled by small vehicles such as a utility terrain vehicle, an all terrain vehicle, or a small tractor, some of those vehicles may not have either a hydraulic pump system or an electrical system needed to power the side dump body of the trailer.